Tout simplement te détester
by Eternel exceptionnelle
Summary: Isis a toujours adoré John Watson, mais quand celui s'en va à la guerre et reviens méfiant et froid, Isis lui voue alors une haine effroyable. Comment réagira-t-elle lorsqu'au décès de ses parents, elle sera contrainte de vivre avec sa petite sœur, celui qu'elle déteste ainsi que son étrange colocataire aux yeux envoûtants ?


Oncle John avait toujours été mon prince charmant lorsque j'étais encore une enfant. Il avait toujours été d'une grande nature sensible et il avait toujours été adorable avec moi. À vrai dire, John, n'était pas réellement mon oncle. En fait, il était le cousin de mon père, mais il était si présent et proche de moi que ce surnom était arrivé tout naturellement. Je le surnommais également ainsi puisqu'il avait été décidé à ma naissance que ce serait lui qui me ferait l'office de parrain. Je l'adorais. Comment ne pas aimer John Watson? Avec son grand cœur, son sourire espiègle, ses réactions digne de Bilbo le hobbit (livre qui était d'ailleurs, depuis ma tendre enfance, mon préféré), ses yeux bleus perçant ainsi que sa capacité à découvrir ce que vous pensiez en quelques secondes. Nous avions une relation étrange lui et moi. Je pouvais passer des journées entières avec lui à parler de quoi que ce soit. À chaque fois qu'il arrivait dans la pièce où j'étais, mon regard s'illuminait de nouveau et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le suivre partout. Il n'était pas rare de le retrouver à la maison. Papa et lui s'entendait très bien. En fait ce n'était pas que papa qui l'appréciait car ce n'était qu'avec lui que je me sentais réellement entière. Pour moi, il n'était pas seulement mon parrain, il dégageait un certain je ne sais quoi qui me faisait sentir vivante. Il me protégeait de mes pires peurs, il était mon Héros!

Puis tout a changé. Il est devenu médecin militaire. Et il est parti…Il est parti en Afghanistan. J'étais seule. Il m'avait abandonnée. Je ne crois pas avoir été d'une nature égoïste. J'avais été élevée dans les principes de la raison, de la sagesse dont mes parents ont toujours fait preuve. Pourtant je ne pouvais m'interdire de lui tenir une rancune. J'avais peur de ne jamais le revoir. J'avais peur qu'il ne soit plus jamais le même. Je lui en voulais de partir avec, seulement, sa parole qu'il reviendrait vivant. Une parole de fou. Personne ne pouvait garantir de survivre à l'enfer. Il me promettait qu'il reviendrait vivant, en bonne santé et qu'il penserait à moi tous les jours. Je crois qu'en fait, c'était ses promesses qui étaient égoïste. Il voulait me rattaché à son espoir irréel que tout allais bien se passer, que lorsqu'il reviendrait, tout serait comme avant.

Quelques semaines après son départ, une merveilleuse nouvelle vint rendre le climat plus agréable à la maison. Maman était enceinte. Savoir que j'allais avoir une petite sœur qui allait compter sur moi pansait mon cœur déchiré. Cependant, la santé de ma mère déclinait à vue d'œil. Les médecins l'avait prévenu que d'avoir un enfant à cet âge avancé pouvait être dangereux pour elle. Papa et elle, c'était mariés six ans avant ma naissance. Depuis il avait été, des amants, des aimants, mais jamais ils n'avaient tombés dans la routine. Maman semblait si épuisée que je l'aidais pour les repas, ou pour faire les tâches ménagères. Pourtant je sais qu'elle me demandait de l'aide pour oublier mon chagrin, ne serait-ce que pour l'espace de quelques minutes. Pourtant le soir, rien de ces câlins ou de ces thés relaxant ne repoussaient mes horribles cauchemars d'un John mourant, baignant dans une mare de sang. J'étais terrorisée et mes parents, tentant de rassurer tant bien que mal l'enfant terrorisée en moi, ne cessaient de me dire qu'il reviendrait sain et sauf. Cependant, leurs regards hagards et fuyants prouvaient qu'eux aussi n'en menaient pas large.

Mon parrain avait promis, avant de nous quitter, qu'il nous contacterait le plus souvent possible. Je dois avouer que le silence radio qui émanait de sa petite personne qui durait depuis quelques semaines nous effrayait tous. Quelque chose en moi me disait qu'il reviendrait vivant, mais je savais que tout avait un prix... Dans quel état serait-il lors de son retour parmi nous ? La réponse à mon questionnement arriva bien rapidement. Un peu trop rapidement même. Avec un peu de recul, je crois que j'aurais d'avantage préférée rester dans ma tour d'Ivoire. Je n'aurais jamais dût désirer son retour. Il aurait dût rester pour moi qu'un vague souvenir de nos jours heureux.

Maman venais de donner naissance à Mérope, ma petite sœur lorsque ma vie pris un tournant inattendu. En fait c'était mon 16eme anniversaire. Nous étions le 25 décembre, tout juste en train d'entamer un bon repas lorsque tante Harriet était arrivée, sentant l'alcool à 20 kilomètres à la ronde, pour nous annoncer le retour du soldat prodige. J'étais si heureuse, c'était pour moi le meilleur cadeau d'anniversaire (et de Noel surtout) de toute ma vie. Il était alors apparu devant mes yeux, le bras en écharpe. Je m'étais jeté sur lui pour l'éteindre affectueusement. Pourtant contre toute attente, il m'enlaça avec distance, froideur, comme l'on serre un parfait inconnu. J'avais mis cela sur le compte du stress, de la gêne même, mais le regard qu'il m'avait par la suite lancé m'avait figée d'horreur. Au lieu du trouver comme à l'habitude la bienveillance et l'amour, j'y avais plutôt retrouvé de l'amertume et de la méfiance. Ce regard me semblait lointain.

Ce fût la dernière fois que je le vis. Il prenait le soin de refuser avec ardeur chaque invitation de mes parents. Lorsqu'il téléphonait à la maison c'était bref et simple et lorsque je voulais lui parler il n'avait plus de temps. Il devait immédiatement partir… Il était trop occupé me disait mes parents. **Non **il était plutôt lâche. Lâche de m'avoir abandonnée. C'est comme ça, tranquillement, que l'amour que j'éprouvais pour lui sombrait peu à peu pour devenir de la haine… une haine féroce.

Pourquoi pensais-je à tout cela ? Je n'en sais rien. Je ne comprends plus rien. Tout se bouscule dans ma tête. Je crois que je perds la raison. Les ténèbres m'encombrent. Je suffoque. J'ai froid! J'ai peur. J'aimerais que l'on me rassure. Que l'on me prenne dans ses bras. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, je suis dans l'incapacité de bouger. Un étau me serre la poitrine. Que se passe-t-il ? Ma mémoire se fait la malle. Je ne me rappelle plus de rien... Pas même de mon nom. Ou suis-je ? Pourquoi ai-je si froid? Pourquoi ai-je si mal ? Puis tout me reviens. J'aurais préférée tout oublier!


End file.
